


Scruffy

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hair Braiding, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Just a moment of sensuality and contentment between our favorite Witcher and his favorite vampire.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Scruffy

I watch Geralt as he nimbly buttons up his shirt, hiding again what I had just recently bared to the light. A gentle, teasing smile on his lips tells me that he’s caught me staring, but I don’t care if he has. He fascinates me, has done from the moment I met him, and I think I could study his every move for the rest of our lives and still not know all of his shifting depths. The challenge of trying to do so anyway is what keeps drawing me back to him time and again, despite the long years of our association. 

That, and the fact that I love him more than my next breath. 

Geralt finishes with his buttons and turns to face me fully. He runs his eyes over me, causing a warm, pleasant sensation to heat my blood, but then he shakes his head in mock-exasperation. Confused, I look down to see what’s put that expression on his face – and groan. I’d been so distracted with my thoughts of him that my own buttons are done up crooked. I start to undo them, but Geralt is suddenly standing before me. He bats my hands away to perform the simple task himself. I let him do as he wills. No hardship, really, to have those hands on me again, even if he is putting my clothes on rather than taking them off. A light peck on the nose is my reward for keeping still. He’s laughing when I growl and grab him for a proper kiss. 

When I finally release him, he doesn’t move very far and he’s still smiling. So am I, for that matter, a smile that widens when a stray leaf falls from his long hair. There are a few other leaves and odd twig or two still caught in the silver hair. He always ends up decorated like this every time we sneak away for some time to ourselves. If he didn’t insist on moving about so much … 

Chuckling, I reach up and pluck off the bits of vegetation I can see then make him turn around to inspect the back of his head. A few more bits join the others on the ground, and he’s leaf-free, but I don’t take my hands out of his hair just yet. I haven’t put my gloves back on, and I love the feel of it against my skin, the way it slides and slips through my fingers. I’m not the only one who appreciates it. One of the first things I discovered about Geralt once we became lovers is that he enjoys me playing with his hair as much as I enjoy doing it. An idea strikes me, one I’ve toyed with before. Hearing Geralt purr as I flex my fingers, now seems a good time to share it. 

“Let me try something?” I whisper into one bared ear. 

He nods readily, but it really is more of a rhetorical question, anyway. There is nothing but trust and love between us, and he knows that he is safe in my hands. Geralt allows me to lead him to a large, flat rock beside the river and settle him down onto it. He makes no protest when I circle behind him and get to work. 

I know that we will need to be moving on soon, but what I have in mind won’t take long ... this time. I could draw it out for much longer, and I will, when we have more time. For now, finger-combing the long strands into a semblance of order - perhaps a bit longer than I really need to, but I simply cannot resist – I separate them into three sections near the base of his neck and plait a braid for him. I haven’t had to do such a thing since I gave up the pretense of being a barber, but the result isn’t bad, if I say so myself. I finish off the end with his hair tie then walk back around the stone to see how it looks from the front. I stroke Geralt's cheek with a long finger. Ah, much better, to be able to see all of that beautiful face of yours, my love, at least until the braid comes loose. And when it does, I’ll just have to weave you a new one. I lean down to press a lingering kiss on his forehead. 

Geralt hums contentedly and circles his arms around my waist, drawing me close so he can rub his face against my stomach. “Thank you, Regis.” 

I stroke my hand over his tamed hair and murmured against his skin. “My pleasure, beloved.” 

He eventually stands. I don’t move back, and I end up tucked under his chin, his arms again coming up around me in a warm, secure embrace. My eyelids become heavy, and I am content to be held and breathe in all the good that Geralt provides with just his presence. Calm, and at peace. Warm, nestled under his bearded chin. I never thought I’d get to experience this, but Geralt has a way of turning all of my expectations on their collective heads. 

Eventually, Geralt pulls back and runs his hands up to my shoulders, squeezing lightly. We smile at one another, share one more soft, lingering kiss, then turn together to where the horses wait patiently to continue our journey. Until the next opportunity arises then. 

I can hardly wait.


End file.
